para cienpre contigo amor
by michelita-1
Summary: balla la niña de 10 años que le robo el corazon a uno de 11 esto y mas en mi fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Para siempre contigo amor**_

**PREFACIO**

_**Bella Swan ese es mi nombre una chica como cualquier otra, tengo: un pelo castaño, ojo café, pálida, bueno no tanto tengo un bronceado pero no muy pronunciado, soy de 1,64 , curvas no muy pronunciadas, linda pero no como las chicas de aquí, yo no encajaba, no he tenido novio, el amor no me había llegado.**_

_**Bueno, como les decía, yo no encajaba, así que decidí ir a ver a mi padre, el era igual que yo, callado, me iría con el, hasta la graduación, de hay iría a la universidad y luego trabajaría, saben, yo no creo en el amor eterno, gracias a mi madre y mi padre, que se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 2 años, y sobre todo por mi madre, ella a tenido dos novios desde que se divorcio, hace una semana se caso con Phil, ¡ en las vegas ¡¿ lo pueden creer?, me dijo que iría por una reunión de trabajo y volvió casada, el era su ultimo novio, han estado 2 años juntos, pero ella duro tres años con mi padre, así, que todavía no creo en el amor eterno, bueno, también estoy emocionada por ver a mi padre, no lo veía desde que tengo 14, ¿ quien no extraña a su padre si no lo ve desde hace 3 años? Bueno iba en el avión a forks, ya no había vuelta atrás.**_

_**Edward pov**_

_**Tengo dos hermanos Alice y Emmett, ellos tienen novios, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y yo, el mal tercio, por eso siempre me quedaba en casa a tocar mi piano, lo peor es que yo podría tener mil novias, pero todas las chica que me rondan son rameras. **_

_**1-. Tanya- la más zorra **_

_**2-. Jessica-la más fea**_

_**3-. Victoria-la más agresiba**_

_**4-. Carmen-la más interesada en mi dinero**_

_**¿Cuando llegaría una chica que en realidad me gustara?no lo se, pero lo que si se se es que tengo :17 años 3 meses para cumplir 18, y soy lindo, mis padres Esme y Carlisle y me dicen que debo conocer a mas gente, pero que mas da, bueno, como les decia ellos dicen eso, y me mandaron al aereo puerto, para recibir los del vuelo de arizona, no es justo que tenga que ser el niñero de una persona, para enseñarle una ciudad, el jefe swan se entero de aquello y me mando a recibir a su niñita, como la llamaba el ya qe trabajaria estos dias, y aca estaba esperando a esa niña malcriada.**_

**_Aca viene aterrizando el vuelo, y yo levante mi cartel que dice hija del jefe swan._**

**_Iban bajando las personas, una me miro, una chica linda, pelo castaño ojos cafe, era linda, ¿por que se hacerca, ella era la hija del jefe swan? si asi lo era podria hablar con ella ._**

**_-hola-me dijo - ¿tu eres ?¿por que no esta mi papa aca?_**

**_-hola, soy edward,mucho gusto y sere tu guia-le dije extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo_**

**_-bella soy bella, mucho gusto, pero mi papa ....-dijo entrecerrando los ojos_**

**_-trabajando, y me pidio que te mostrara la ciudad-dije ,enarque una ceja y ella se ruborizo_**

**_-bueno gracias , ¿no te molesta tener que cuidarme ? porque sino, me puedes llebar a mi casa, no quiero interrumpir tus planes-dijo sonrriendome, ella era buena chica, le importaba lo que la gente quisiece, antes que ella. asi que tome una decicion_**

**_-no me molesta, no tengo planes, y enceñarte la ciudad no me molestaria,y de paso nos vamos conocienda , quien save podriamos llegar a ser amigos-dije mientras la guiaba a mi auto y ella me seguia, sonrriendo_**

**_-gracias y si me gustaria tener un amigo y primero me llebarias a una tienda de autos mi mama me dio 3.000 dolares para un auto, para que charllie no me diera su antiguo chevi, nose un volvo estaria bien¿que crees tu ? eres un chico ,debes saber de autos-dijo enarcando una ceja._**

**_-creo que un volvo no, eso, yo lo uso, mejor un porche alice dice que para las mujeres eso seria lo mejor, uno rojo, ya que alice dice que el rojo esta bien para una chica-dije mostrandole mi volvo y a su paso mis llaves mientras le abria la puerta para irme a mi lado._**

**_-alice, alice, alice, me suena, momento ¿tu nombre es edward cullen? - dijo mientras se sentaba en el volvo, si sabia mi apellido pero porque_**

**_-si soy edward cullen ¿porque lo sabes?_**

**_-edward soy isabella, isabella swan, soy la niña de 10 años, que ustedes 3 y sus padres, encontraron llorando ,por que ,perdio a su padre ,alice me dijo que ella me ayudaria a encontrarlo, ese año yo fui a la escuela junto a ustedes, y luego nos hicimos mejores amigos, y a mi todabia nadie me decia bella, me fui, y tu me diste una rosa blanca que la guardo en mi libro, las cumbres borrascosas. nunca te e podido olvidar ni a ti ni a tus hermanos ¡eddy!- dio un grito aogado y se me colgo del cuello._**

**_era isabella , bella la niña que tenia etre mis brasos era isa, bella el amor de mi vida la tenia entre mis brasos. Y huele a fresias tal y como recuerdo amor mio ._**

**_-ho bella-suspire soltandola y agarrando su cara entre mis manos-no saves cuanto te e extrañado, no puedo creer que te alla olvidado pero te me hacias conocida -me corto acarisiando mi mejella_**

**_-edward, te extrañe, sobre todo a ti, nunca te pude ovidar, nunca pude olvidar lo que tus lavios hicieron en los mios, ese dia en el patio de la escuela, todabia recuerdo el dia que me pediste que fera tu novia, o el dia de nuestra despeida-cerro los ojos y sonrrio-otra vez te veo, estas tan hermoso como te recuerdo , y me libere, te declaro hoy mismo que aunque nos separamos, mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron creciendo atraves de los años...-se ruvorizo y devo admitir que se ve tierna cuando hace eso.-estoy 100%, enamorada de ti,-lo ultimo lo solto en un suspiro- me quedo libre, no me importa si no me quieres, pero almenos sabes lo que siento-terminado de decir esto vajo su mirada, me puse a saltar de la alegria bella me quere, ho no, mejor dicho me ama, siente lo mismo que yo, bella me miro como si yo fuera un bicho raro._**

**_entonces pare de saltar, y una extraña sensacion recorio mi cuerpo, cuado puse mis manos en su cadera _**

**_-bella siento lo mismo por ti -¿es mi imaginacion o vi un brillo especial en sus ojos?, y creo que si, por que se fue acercando y yo a ella y estabamos cerca, muy cerca, demaciado cerca,y tres, dos, uno!bang¡ nuestros lavios estaban pegados y pasaban mil y una descargas elctricas por mi,puse mis manos en su cintura ella poso sus brasos en mi cuello dejandonos completamente cerca, pero esto no intencifico el beso, este era tierno..._**

**_ yyyyyyyyy malditos pulmones, que nos hicieron cepararme de ella, pero juntamos nuestran frentes. luego me miro a los ojos con una chispa de alegria_**

**_-te quiero- me dijo._**

**_-yo igual-le bese otra ves, pero este fue rapido en otras palabras se lo robe._**

**_-esto...-dijo avergonsada ya que todos nos miraban -vamos a tu casa me muero por ver a tus hermanos-me robo un beso._**

**_-claro pero,¿quieres mi novia?-pregunte mirandola a los ojos, y me perdi en esos ojos multiculor de, verde, cafe, y si no me esquivoco amarillo. _**

**_-¡claro!- grito a los cuatro vientos y yo la bese pasionalmente pero no queria dar un show haci que lo corte antes de que se me escara de las manos-subamos- dijo bella._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
holi chicas mi primer fic espero os guste y no sean duran queiren segundo ya tengo en mente el sigente capi aqui les dejo un adelanto_**

**_-gracias caballero-dije a mi novio el cual me ayudo a vajar del coche pero me atrapo entre el y el volvo puse mis manos en su cueyo y el puso una mano en el coche y la otra en mi cintura apegandome man a el y nos besamos estabo subiendo cada vez de grado cuando_**

**_-¡eddy! y yo que pense que no traias mujeres a casa pero....-m apuno mirandome de arriba a bajo y creo que mi rostro subio nueve tonos de rojo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HO NO!_**

**_Bellapov_******

**_Subí al carro de mi único novio que por cierto esta guapísimo no puedo creer soy la novia de Edward otra vez. Se que es muy pronto acabo de llegar a forks pero lo amo desde que tengo 10 he vivido siete años de mi vida enamorada de el y el igual esto es perfecto pero, algún defecto debe tener._**

******_Pero eso no importaba ahora, solo que tenia que ir a la casa de mi novio._**

******_-baje señorita- dijo mi novio mientra me habría la puerta de el carro_**

******_-gracias caballero- dije a mi novio el cual me ayudaba a bajar del cache, pero me atrapo entre el y el carro puse mis manos en su cuello y el puso una mano en el coche y la otra en mi cintura apegándome mas a el nos besamos iba subiendo cada ves mas de grado cuando_**

******_-¡Eddy ¡Y yo que pensé que no traías mujeres a la casa pero –dijo apuntándome de arriba a bajo y creo que mi rostro subió nueve tonos de rojo por como me miraba el chico y se soltó en risa ¿Qué se creía? Me solté del agarre de Edward y me pare enfrente de el le pegue un manotazo- ¡duele!- dijo le saque la lengua _**

******_-no soy ninguna mujerzuela soy Isabela, isa, pero dime bella ¿Emmett?-dije grietándole, como se atreve Emmett a tratarme así y ahora que lo veo Emmett ya no es el mismo niño rechonchito ahora parece todo un hombre._**

******_-bella hola, lo lamento no Pensé que eras tu ¡PERO ES QUE NO PIERDES EL TIEMPPO¡-grito alzando las manos y yo me sonroje y me devolví donde Edward y le abrace, el no tardo en corresponderme _**

******_-Jasper no se por que invitas a rose sabes que ella y Emmy se odian_**

******_-pero Alice deben de estar juntos_**

******_-nunca dejaría que mi hermano estuviera con una de esas zorras _**

******_-a quien llamas zorra duende híper-activo_**

******_-a ti rubia artificial_**

******_La pequeña saltarina debe ser Alice el rubio su novio y la rubia la hermana del rubio_**

******_-¿como me llamaste enana?_**

******_-a quien le llamas enana-grito Alice y se tiro en sima de rose, la ultima cayo al suelo Alice se le subió encima y le pegaba con todo lo que tenia, parecía duende endemoniado-te crees lo mejor por estar de amiga con la zorra de Tania –diciendo lo ultimo Alice le pego un combo y le tiro un escupo al pelo, se paro con suma delicadeza se saco pelo de la cara y camino con paso elegante hacia mi-hola Alice Cullen, la hermana de este par, tu cuñadita, tu mejor amiga desde los dies años, te extrañe mucho, respecto al show que acabas de ver, te cuento después, te quiero-me abrazo efusivamente y yo a ella, me reconocía_**

******_-yo a ti amiga ¿y el es tu novio?- pregunte apuntando a jazz_**

******_-si ese, que invito a la estupidez de su hermana que se esta sacando las hojas del pelo una ex amiga pero se unió al grupo de porristas y es una zorra y no dejaría que mi hermano este con ella hola Emmy, Eddy –dijo y rose se acerco hacia mi y o que vi todos lo vieron no literalmente caímos al suelo de la risa tenia un ceno al aire gracias a su gran escote_**

******_-podrías hacer el favor de pararte y saludar como la gente- Edward y yo nos paramos y le mire el ceno y luego a su cara y le saque la lengua luego a garre de la mano a mi Eddy y seguimos a Emmy que aun no paraba de reírse_**

******_Sentí que rose nos seguía atravesamos el umbral y cerré la puerta y escuche un golpe todos me miraron y empezaron a reírse_**

******_-¡quien eres tu no momento! ¡Ho Mi dios isa ¡- asentí levemente camine hacia ella y la abrase –estas preciosa y soy suegra ya-le sonreí_**

******_-bienvenida, disfruta tu etadia en casa Cullen que como sabrás tu padre estará esta semana de viaje-asentí hacia Carlisle-los dejamos_**

******_-karaoke-levanto la mano Alice todos asentimos y miramos a Alice mientras conectaba todo –listo primero yo grito-niña de Reik_**

******_Desde aquel momento en que te vi_**

**_No he dejado de pensar en ti_****_El que solo fue una vez _****_Caí rendido a tus pies._****_y no se como acercarme a ti_****_Preguntarte si quieres salir_****_Empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar._********_Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_****_Todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar_****_Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas_****_Eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad_********_ Quiero descubrir como eres tu_****_Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul_****_Con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad_****_Sueño con tenerte junto a mi _****_Ya veras q yo te haré feliz,_****_ Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar_****_uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_****_todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar_****_Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas_****_eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad_****_y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar_****_con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal..._****_Quiero descubrir como eres tu_****_y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul_****_con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad_****_sueño con tenerte junto a mi _****_ya veras q yo te haré feliz,_****_solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar_****_Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_****_todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar_****_Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas_****_eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad._************_-sigo yo –grito Jasper-decode de paramor_**

**_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind_**

******_I can't win your losing fight all the time_****_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_****_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_****_Not this time…_********_How did we get here_****_When I used to know you so well_****_But how did we get here_****_I think I know_********_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue_****_Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see_****_What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all_****_Well I will figure this one out on my own_********_I'm screaming I love you so_****_My thoughts you can't decode_********_How did we get here_****_when I used to know you so well_****_But how did we get here_****_I think I know_********_Do you see what we've done_****_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_****_Do you see what we've done_****_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_********_How did we get here_****_when I used to know you so well_****_But how did we get here_****_I think I know_********_There is something I see in you_****_It might kill me_****_I want it to be true_******

******_ -yo, yo voy –grito Emmy como niño chiquito-no hay nadie como tu de calle 13-aun no me toca eso es bueno_**

******_En el mundo hay gente bruta y astuta,_**

**_Hay Virgenes y prostitutas_****_Ricos, pobres, clase media_****_Cosas bonitas y un par de tragedias._********_Hay personas gordas, medianas y flacas_****_Caballos, gallinas ovejas y vacas_****_hay muchos animales con mucha gente_****_Personas cuerdas y locos de mente._********_En el mundo hay mentiras y falsedades_****_Hechos, verdades y Casualidades_****_Hay mentalidades Horizontales,_****_Verticales y Diagonales._********_Derrotas y fracasos accidentales_****_Medallas, trosfeos y copas mundiales_****_en el mundo hay vitaminas y proteínas._****_Marihuana extasis y cocaína._********_Hay arboles, ramas, hojas y flores_****_hay muchas montañas de colores_****_en el mundo hay decisiones divididas_****_Entradas, salidas, debuts, despedidas._********_Hay inocentes hay homicidas_****_Hay muchas bocas y poca comida_****_Hay gobernantes y presidentes_****_Hay agua fria y agua caliente._********_En el mundo hay microfonos y altosparlantes_****_Hay 6mil millones de habitantes_****_hay gente ordinaria y gente elegante_****_pero, pero..._********_(CORO)_****_No hay nadie como tu_****_No hay nadie como tu mi amor_****_No hay nadie como tuuu.(bis)_********_En el mundo siempre se mueve la tierra_****_Hay tanques de oxigeno, tanques de guerra_****_El Sol y la Luna nos dan energía_****_Se duerme de noche y se vive de día._********_Hay gente que rectifica lo que dice_****_Hay mucha gente que se contradice_********_Hay algarrobas y algas marinas_****_Hay vegetarianos y carnicerias_****_Hay tragos amargos y golosinas_****_Hay enfermedades y medicinas_********_Hay bolsillos llenos carteras vacias_****_Hay mas ladrones que policias_********_Hay religiones, hay ateísmo_****_Hay capitalismo y comunismo_****_Aunque nos parecemos no somos los mismos_****_Porque, porque..._********_(CORO)_****_No hay nadie como tu_****_No hay nadie como tu mi amor_****_No hay nadie como tuuu.(bis)_********_En el mundo existen muy buenas ideas_****_Hay Don Quijotes y Dulcineas_****_Hay sexo en el baño, sexo en la cama,_****_Sexo sin ropa, sexo enpillamas._********_Hay cosas reales y melodramas_****_Hay laberintos y crucigrams_****_Existen llamadas que nadie contesta_****_Hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas._********_Hay gente valiente gente con miedo_****_Gente que el mundo no le importa un bledo_****_Gente parada, gente sentada_****_Gente soñando, gente despertando._********_Hay gente que nace, gente que muere._****_Hay gente que odia y gente que quiere_****_En este mundo hay mucha gente_****_Pero, pero..._********_(CORO)_****_No hay nadie como tu_****_No hay nadie como tu mi amor_****_No hay nadie como tuuu.(bis)_********_(CORO)_****_No hay nadie como tu_****_No hay nadie como tu mi amor_****_No hay nadie como tuuu.(bis)_**

******_-yo-grito Edward-abrásame de Camila_**

e…******_Uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…_********_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido_****_que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_****_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_********_(bridge)_****_y antes de perder de vista mi camino_****_quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_****_es junto a ti mi amor_********_(Coro)_****_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_****_y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía_****_y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázam_****_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido_****_tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido_****_que Dios lo hace mejor_********_(bridge)_****_(Coro)_********_Dame una razón para quedarme_****_yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo_****_hasta que me haya ido_****_y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame…._********_Dame una razón para quedarme_********_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido_****_que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_****_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_**

******_-al fin –grite y agarre el micrófono-quédate de c-4_**

******_Tu vuelo sale en dos horas_**

**_más,_****_y se que he prometido no llorar_****_seque debes partir,_****_se que yo debo dejarte ir_****_pero es que ya no puedo estar sin_****_ti!_****_(x2)_****_Ay! no te vallas quedate,_****_quedate,.._****_conmigo a mi lado siempreee...amor_****_quedate_****_Ay! no te vayas vida,_****_tu sabes que por ti yo todo lo daria_****_que tengo que hacer para que tu te_****_quedes_****_si hoy dia tu te vas mi corazon se muere_****_yo prometo darte amor en mis sueños,_****_corazon_****_a mi lado nunca mas tu sentiras dolor_****_por esoo quedate,vida quedate_****_junto a mi_****_quedate,vida quedate..._****_aquii_****_(x2)_****_Ay! no te vallas quedate,_****_quedate,quedate,quedatee..._****_comigo_****_a mi lado siempre...amor_****_youu...no me dejes solo,triste,_****_abandonado_****_por que si dijiste_****_que estabas enamorada_****_en cada parte,_****_que contigo yo paseaba_****_yo te di mi amor_****_y tu no me das nada..._****_si me dejas solo,tirado_****_como si estubiera exiliado_****_de tu cuerpo y alma_****_yo estoy enamorado_****_Please do not go!_****_por eso ,quedate vida_****_junto a mi_****_quedate,quedate vida.._****_aquiii_****_(x2)_****_Ay! no te vallas quedate ,_****_quedate,quedate ,quedate..._****_conmigo a mi lado siempre..._****_amor_****_quedate quedate..._****_youu...los angeles caidos del cielo.._****_y poniendo estilo junto_****_a galactic music_****_tu vuelo sale en dos horas mas y se que prometido no llorar_** **_-bravo-dijo Alice pero nos paro y –chicos oigo a alguien gritar o es mi impresión_**

******_-no la es Alice-dije-es rose, Jasper arrójale las llaves-el asintió y se fue a la puerta_**

******_-vamos a ver tu vestuario para tu primer día de clases –yo asentí y al segundo era jalada por Ali llegamos a mi cuarto agarro mi maleta e iba viendo las prendas habían montañas en la cama y la mayor parte eran vestidos, blusas, suéter, chaquetas, poleras, pitillos, Jens, faldas, pescadores, shorts, botas, combers, sandalias, tacos._**

******_Mis Adidas ser fueron por la ventana, igual que toda mi ropa deportiva menos mal que tenia mas de todo lo anterior o hubiera quedado sin ropa. _**

******_-Wo bella vistes bien-dijo Alice- pero mañana iremos a comprar tu auto, y mas ropa, maquillaje, etc. Adiós tu novio viene, y mejor voy a dejar a jazz antes de que empiece a llover._**


End file.
